


[F4M] Oh my god, I'm your sister! Stop perving on me, you little shit

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Teasing, blowjob, skimpy bikini, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Devilish twin sister mercilessly teases her horny brother to breaking point with her skimpy bikini but ends up getting horny herself.
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Oh my god, I'm your sister! Stop perving on me, you little shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a DM: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Oh my god, I'm your sister! Stop perving on me, you little shit [incest] [brother/ sister] [cheating] [teasing] [slight humiliation] [skimpy bikini] [dirty talk] [blowjob] 

**SCRIPT**  
\------

[ BRATTY AND CONDESCENDING ] 

What?  
  
... did you want something?  
  
Why can’t I wear a bikini?   
  
It's my room.  
  
What's weird about it?  
  
I WAS planning to jump in the pool.  
  
And now. I've changed. My mind. Happy?  
  
Now go away, I wanna take a nap.  
  
YES, in my bikini. Jeez.  
  
[ ANNOYED ] Yeeees, sherlock, it's a thong.  
  
What about it?  
  
Whatthefuck?! No, I did NOT wear this to tease you.  
  
I like sleeping in a bikini, okay?  
  
Do you approve? Wait, I just remembered, I don't give a fuck.   
  
Oh my goddd... fine...!!  
  
Stare at my ass all you want. I don't care. Just let me sleep.  
  
...  
  
Dafuq... Blue... balls? [ LAUGH ]  
  
Um, hello? T.M.I.?  
  
Ok, uhm... firstly, being quarantined together is not an excuse.  
  
And secondly... Mom and Dad aren't here, so I get to wear what the fuck I want.  
  
And thirdly...  
  
I'm your fucking SISTER, you psycho!  
  
Why don't you go... phone fuck your girlfriend or sumthin'...  
  
... Oh?   
  
Well, too bad for you.   
  
Now, will you please fuck... offff...  
  
I wanna sleep!  
  
  
[ SHEETS RUSTLING AS YOU GET COMFY ]   
  
Mmmmmm...  
  
Whatthefuck? I’m NOT sticking out my ass at you.  
  
Jesus. I'm TRYING to get comfortable.  
  
Why the fuck are you still here?  
  
Are you mentally undressing me, you lil perv?  
  
  
[ YOU IMITATE HIM IN MOCKING TONE ] Ooo.. it's so skimpy there's nothing to undress.   
  
Oh my gawd! Can you be more annoying?  
  
Okay, you know what? Since you're such a sicko...  
  
You want a show, I'll give you a show!  
  
If that's the only way to get rid of you.  
  
But you CAN'T touch yourself and you CAN'T touch me!  
  
Okay?  


[ SWITCH TO TEASING AND PROVOCATIVE - MAY INCLUDE LITTLE GIRL VOICE ] 

  
So if I... get on all fours like this? Hmmm?  
  
And stick out my ass... like this?  
  
Ooo... my round ass makes you horny, hmm?  
  
You wanna pull down my thong so badly, don't ya? [ GIGGLE ]  
  
But if you do, my asshole and pussy will be allll exposed...  
  
What if I just... pull my thong... a liiiiitle to the side...

  
[ GIGGLE ] Look at your face!  


Are you gonna explode?

Hey, I SAID... no touching.  
  
Get your hand off your crotch.

So your sister's body makes you horny, huh, you lil' perv?  
  
You stroke your hard cock fantasizing about me? Hmm...  
  
Am I giving you enough for your spank bank?  
  
No?

  
[ TEASING INTENSIFIES ]

You wanna see my tits, huh, you pervert?  
  
What if I... mmmm... lie back like this?  
  
Stretch my arms above my head, like this?  
  
Ohhh, my top is baaarely covering my tits...  
  
Look... My nipples are almost popping out [ GIGGLE ]  
  
Do you like my body, hmm? So smooth, and sensual...   
  
Do you wanna lick me all over, hmmm?  
  
Yeah? Lick my body allll the way up to my tits...  
  
Oooo... lick under my arms and around my neck... Mmmm...  
  
Are you picturing it, you dirty fucker?  
  
Licking all over your sister's body?  
  
You wanna lick my inner thighs, hmmm?  
  
Come closer...  
  
Let me spread my legs wiiiiide open for you... Oooh...  
  
[ GIGGLE ] This thong is so skimpy, huh?  
  
See how my pussy lips stick out at the sides?   
  
Does that turn you on, hmm?   
  
You wanna suck on my pussy lips, doncha?  
  
Mmm... you know, this is my favourite position to fuck.  
  
Uh-huh... like this... arms above my head,   
  
My boyfriend holding my ankles in the air... and  
  
[ PRETEND MOAN ] Uhhh... slide his cock in so deeep...  
  
[ PRETEND MOAN ] Uhhh... oh god, can you picture us fucking?  
  
[ WHISPER] Do you imagine fucking me like this, hmm?  
  
[ WHISPER] You wanna fuck your sister like this, hmm?  


[ HEAVY BREATHING ]

Oh... fuck, I can't believe I'm making myself horny.  
  
Ooh, you lil' shit. You got me all worked up.

Well, I'm gonna tease the shit outta you.  
  
Come closer... between my legs.  
  
No touching, just look.  
  
Mmmm... is my pussy wet?  
  
Look closer.... see my thong, barely covering my slit.  
  
Is my pussy lips all puffy and moist?  
  
Uh-huh... that's coz I'm fucking horny.  
  
Put your face closer... yes, breathe in you lil perv.  
  
Smell my arousal.  
  
Uh-huh... smell your sister's pussy...  
  
You like how I smell, huh?  
  
You wanna lick your sister's pussy, huh?  
  
You wanna stick your tongue in my little fuck hole?  
  
Go on... stick out your tongue.  
  
Oooh. pretend you're licking your sister's cunt.  
  
Uh-huh... you're squeezing your cock so frantically.  
  
Am I turning you on huh?  
  
Your face so close to my pussy.  
  
You want me to grind my juices all over your face huh?  
  
Oh, fuck... I can't believe I'm dripping!   
  
You lil shit.  


  
Take out your cock, I wanna see.

I don't care what I said, just take it out!   
  
Oh my god... Your cock is sooo wet all over [ GIGGLE ]   
  
You're dripping down to your balls!  
  
Did you come in your shorts or is that all pre-cum?  
  
Get closer...  
  
[ LICK ] Ahhh....  
  
It's pre-cum but...  
  
[ LICK ] Better be sure...  
  
[ LICKY LICKY SOUNDS ]   
  
Ahhh... you like that?  
  
Your sister's tongue all over your cock head?  
  
Mmm... groan for me baby.  
  
Fuck... You’re leaking so much   
  
Ohhh... Your cock is driving me crazy...  
  
Oh god, I can’t help it.  
  
I need to suck you...  
  
Ahhh... please, let me...  
  
Mmm... I wanna suckmmmmppphhhh… 

[ LEWD AND OBSCENE SUCKING AND LICKING SOUNDS ]

Is it okay if I finger fuck myself?  
  
[ SUCKING and MOANING ] Does you girlfriend suck you like this?  
  
[ SUCKING and MOANING ]Oh, brother, you taste so fucking good.  
  
Mmmm... I want you to fuck my face.  
  
[ SUCKING and MOANING ] Uh-huh. Go on, fuck your sister's face.  
  
[ OPTIONAL DEEP THROATING ]

[ SUCKING and MOANING ] Yes, cum for me baby...  
  
Cum in my mouth...  
  
I’ll suck you dry.  
  
Come for me...  
  
Ahhhhh.... ahhhhh...

[ SUCKING and SWALLOWING SOUNDS ]

[ PANTING]

Mmmmm....

... you lil' shit.  
  
Mmmm...  
  
Okay, you can fuck off now.

/scriptend


End file.
